VeggieTales
VeggieTales is a Christian CGI direct-to-video series, released on December 21, 1993, in premiere. It features God and talking vegetables. Its two characters are a tomato and a cucumber named Bob and Larry. Episodes Season 1 (1993-2004) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) *Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) *Madame Blueberry (1998) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) *King George and the Ducky (2000) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) *The Star Of Christmas (2002) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) *The Ballad Of Little Joe (2003) *An Easter Carol (2004) Season 2 (2004-2015) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004) *Sumo of the Opera (2004) *Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (2004) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) *Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samon's Hairbrush (2005) *Lord of the Beans (2005) *Sheerluck Holmes (2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) *Moe and the Big Exit (2007) *God Made You Special (2007) *The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's (2007) *Lessons From The Sock Drawer (2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) *Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) *Saint Nicholas (2009) *Pistachio (2010) *Sweetpea Beauty (2010) *It's a Meaningful Life (2010) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) *Princess and the Popstar (2011) *The Little Drummer Boy (2011) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) *Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) *The Penniless Princess (2012) *The League Of Incredible Vegetables (2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas (2013) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) *Celery Night Fever (2014) *Beauty and the Beet (2014) *Noah's Ark (2015) New Series (2014-2017) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) Lyrick Studios (1993-2001) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) *Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) *Madame Blueberry (1998) *The End of Silliness? (2000) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) *King George and the Ducky (2000) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) HiT Entertainment *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) Warner Home Video (2002-2004) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) *The Star of Christmas (2002) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) *The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) *An Easter Carol (2004) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004) Sony Wonder (2004-2014) *Sumo of the Opera (2004) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) *Lord of the Beans (2005) *Sheerluck Holmes (2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (2006) *Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber (2006) *Moe and the Big Exit (2007) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips (2007) *Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (2007) *God Made You Special (2007) *Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) *Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) *Saint Nicholas (2009) *Pistachio (2010) *Sweetpea Beauty (2010) *It's a Meaningful Life (2010) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) *Princess and the Popstar (2011) *The Little Drummer Boy (2011) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) *Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) *The Penniless Princess (2012) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) *Celery Night Fever (2014) *Beauty and the Beet (2014) DreamWorks Animation (2015) *Noah's Ark (2015) Logos Real Theme Songs *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Theme Song Audios *1993-1997 *1998-2003 *2004-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Theme Songs Season 1 *1993-1997 (1993-1994 clips) *1998-2000 (1995-1997 clips) *2001-2003 (1995-2000 clips) Season 2 *2004-2006 (1995-2004 clips) *2007-2009 (1996-2006 clips) *2010-2013 (1997-2010 clips) *2014 (1995-2013 clips) Season 3 *2015 (1995-2014 pictures) Silly Songs Season 1 (1993-2003) *The Water Buffalo Song (1993) (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) *The Hairbrush Song (1995) (from: Are You My Neighbor? (1995)) *Dance of the Cucumber (1995) (from: Rack, Shack & Benny (1995)) *Love My Lips (1996) (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996)) *Oh Santa (1996) (from: The Toy that Saved Christmas (1996)) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (1997) (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) *The Song of the Cebu (1997) (from: Josh and the Big Wall! (1997)) *His Cheeseburger (1998) (from: Madame Blueberry (1998)) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (1998) (from: The End of Silliness? (1998)) *Endangered Love (2000) (from: King George and the Ducky (2000)) *Larry's High Silk Hat (2001) (from: Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001)) *Belly Button (2003) (from: The Ballad of Little Joe (2003)) Season 2 (2004-2015) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sport Utility Vehicle (2004) (VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale (2004)) *Schoolhouse Polka with Larry: Homophones! (2004) (VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera (2004)) *Silly Songs with Larry: The Blues With Larry (2005) (VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War (2005)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Pizza Angel (2005) (VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search from Samon's Hairbrush (2005)) *Silly Songs with Elvis: My Baby Elf (2005) (VeggieTales: Lord of the Beans (2005)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Gated Community (2006) (VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes (2006)) *Ukulele Karaoke with Bob: Lance the Turtle (2006) (VeggieTales: Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006)) *Boyz in the Sink: A Mess Down In Egypt (2007) (VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit (2007)) *Silly Songs with Larry: If It Doesn't Have a Tail, it's Not a Monkey (2007) (VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007)) *Silly Songs with Larry: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (2008) (VeggieTales: Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sneeze if You Need To! (2009) (VeggieTales: Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sippy Cup (2009) (VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009)) *Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt: Donuts for Benny (2009) (VeggieTales: Saint Nicholas (2009)) *Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (2010) (VeggieTales: Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010)) *VeggieTales Shopping Network: Pants (2010) (VeggieTales: Sweetpea Beauty (2010)) *Bedtime Songs with Junior: Goodnight Junior (2010) (VeggieTales: It's a Meaningful Life (2010)) *The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude and Phillipe: Hopperena (2011) (VeggieTales: Twas The Night Before Easter (2011)) *Fashion History with Archibald: Astonishing Wigs! (2011) (VeggieTales: Princess and the Popstar (2011)) *A VeggieTales Christmas Party (2011) (VeggieTales: The Little Drummer Boy (2011)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Bubble Wrap (2011) (VeggieTales: Robin Good and The Not-So-Merry Men (2012) and VeggieTales: If I Sang a Silly Song (2012)) *Silly Songs with Laura and Papaya: Best Friends Forever (2012) (VeggieTales: The Penniless Princess (2012)) *Silly Songs with LarryBoy: Supper Hero (2012) (VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012)) *Sill Songs with Larry: Happy Toothday (2013) (VeggieTales: The Little House that Stood (2013)) *Silly Songs with Scottish Larry: Kilts and Stilts (2013) (VeggieTales: MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (2013) (VeggieTales: Merry Larry (2013)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Asteroid Cowboys (2014) (VeggieTales: Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Perfect Puppy (2014) (VeggieTales: Celery Night Fever (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Mac and Cheese (2014) (VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: My Golden Egg (2015) (VeggieTales: Noah's Ark (2015)) Closing Logo Bumpers (Big Idea) *1994 *1995 *1996 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001-2002 *2002 (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie variant)-present *2002-2003 *2003-2004 *2004-2005 *2005-2006 Characters Main *Larry the Cucumber (1993) *Bob the Tomato (1993) *Junior Asparagus (1993) *Laura Carrot (1995) *Archibald Asparagus (1993) *Jimmy Gourd (1995) *Jerry Gourd (1995) *Petunia Rhubarb (2005) *Pa Grape (1994) *Madame Blueberry (1998) *Mr. Lunt (1995) *Mr. Nezzer (1995) *Jean Claude Pea (1996) *Phillipe Pea (1997) Recurring *Scallion #1 (1993) *Scallion #2 (1993) *Scallion #3 (1993) *Dad Asparagus (1993) *Mom Asparagus (1993) *Scooter (1995) *Annie (1996) Minor *Percy Pea (1996) Category:VeggieTales